


I Am From

by HK44



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Misery, Poetry, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "I Am From" poem I wrote in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am From

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if poetry is allowed to be posted on here so if it isn't, please tell me and I'll take it down.

I am from daydreams

And fantasies,

From nightmares

And hallucinations.

 

I am from a world

Where I am the hero,

The villain,

The damsel in distress,

And the side character,

From a world

Where my angel has broken wings,

My monster has an army,

And my ghost has two faces.

 

I am from Misery,

A vile evil with claws for hands

And a clingy personality,

From anxiety and depression

And introversion and reluctance

With gloom trailing closely behind.

 

I am from books

And movies

And stories played out in real life.

 

I am from unanswered questions in the middle of the night

With a dash of worry and nerves

On the side,

From the unrelenting desire to

Prove to the world that I am not broken

Or bad,

Merely different and good

In my own personal way

Because I am worth more

Than I believe myself to be.

 

From feeling worthless

To being worthless,

From hating others

To hating myself,

From wishing I was dead

To holding blade against my throat

Screaming “WHY CAN’T I DO THIS!”

Because I don’t want to be here.

 

From quiet chats with my cats

And soundless conversations with the voices in my head,

From cracked smiles

And shuddering laughs,

 

I am from pain,

From a wall,

Each brick built with a

Layer of defensive material

That can’t let anyone

In,

 

I am from darkness,

From the deep cold gloom,

Drowning in a watery grasp

That’s too tight to struggle in,

 

I am from wishing and hoping

To screaming and crying,

From laughing

To flinching,

From smiling

To frowning.

 

I am from cruelty,

Built armour that protects

From words that siting

And pounds that bruise.

 

I am from a sea of raging insanity,

The unrelenting desire

To take someone’s head

And smash it against a wall

Because I need the world

To shut up

For a fraction

Of

A second

So I can think more clearly

Because my heart is pounding

My mind is screaming

And I CAN’T BREATHE!

 

From all of that,

I am.


End file.
